


Teacher’s Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Graphic Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Student/Teacher AU, Student/teacher relationship, Teacher Jake, Trans Jeremy Heere, Trans Male Character, also this is an 80’s au, cheerleader jeremy, jeremy is 18 in this fic bc ew, michael kinda sucks, will i regret posting this? probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, falling in love with your philosophy teacher isn’t the best idea.





	Teacher’s Pet

**Author's Note:**

> hi! quick clarification: JEREMY IS EIGHTEEN. every character in this story is of age. also i don’t know if this is with the two river theatre cast or the broadway cast, so i guess that’s up to your guys’ interpretation. enjoy!

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile to himself as he grabbed his stuff from the locker room, slinging his cheer bag over his shoulder with his white shoes in his other hand. His skirt ruffled a bit as he walked across campus, his mind thinking about the man who he was coming to see. 

He knew Michael was probably getting suspicious about how much “after school studying” he was doing, but at this point, he couldn’t bring himself to care. After all, Michael’s average dick and lack of an ability to make him cum was worth missing out on. 

He and Mr. Dillinger had been going like this for two weeks now- ever since Jeremy had slipped him a flirty note with a  _ very  _ non-school appropriate polaroid, the two had been meeting up after school, as soon as Jeremy was finished with cheer practice. 

It was never awkward, somehow- sometimes they’d talk about literature and philosophy, sometimes Jeremy would tell him the hot gossip in the senior class of ‘88, sometimes they’d have unbelievably hot sex on top of the philosophy teacher’s desk. 

It was a bit of a wild card. 

Jeremy was hit with a blast of cold air as he entered the building, the note Mr. Dillinger had slipped him still in his hand. He made his way down the now empty hallway, goosebumps prickling up on his exposed arms. He quickly found himself at Mr. Dillinger’s door- _ advantages of going to a small high school, I suppose,  _ he thought to himself as he knocked shyly. 

“Jeremy,” Mr. Dillinger smiled, opening the door further to let him through. “How was practice?”

Jeremy chuckled softly, setting his stuff down and running his fingers through his curls. “Same old,” he sighed, pressing against the teacher affectionately. Mr. Dillinger kissed him softly, tilting his chin up with his hand. “I’m probably still sweaty, horndog,” Jeremy pointed out as Mr. Dillinger wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him even closer. 

“Mm. Sexy,” he laughed, kissing Jeremy again and nibbling at his bottom lip. Jeremy scoffed, letting Mr. Dillinger pick him up by his thighs until he settled back down into his chair, sitting Jeremy in his lap. 

“Sex?” Jeremy asked as his lover’s firm hand slid up his thigh and underneath his skirt. Jake smiled, biting his lip as two of his fingers dipped underneath the waistband of Jeremy’s panties. 

“I’d like that,” he chuckled, his free hand stroking across Jeremy’s cheek before two of his fingers made their way between the cheerleader’s soft lips. 

This was how most of their sessions started- grinding, fingering, kissing, and just enjoying each other’s presence by touching each other as much as they could. It wasn’t exactly traditional- hell, nothing about their relationship was- but they both loved it. 

“I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Jake whispered as Jeremy’s tongue swirled around his digits, “Hell, I nearly got a hard on in the middle of a class, you know? You  _ do  _ things to me.” 

Jeremy smirked, looking up at the older man through his eyelashes as he ground his hips against his growing erection. 

“Pretty boy,” Jake murmured as his other set of fingers explored his younger lover’s folds, as if he didn’t already know every curve and edge and crevice of Jeremy’s pale body. Jeremy hummed softly around his fingers, the weight of the digits against his tongue absolutely intoxicating. 

“Fuck me,” he sighed as Jake pulled his fingers away, a string of saliva connecting from them to his plump lips. 

“Ask nicely,” Jake replied cockily, pulling his hand away from Jeremy’s folds and replacing it with his spit-slick fingers. The other flipped Jeremy’s tiny skirt up, pulling his panties down to his thighs before giving his ass a smack. 

“Pretty please, Mr. Dillinger?” Jeremy pouted, turning on his puppy dog eyes as Jake’s fingers barely rubbed over his cock. “I’ll be so- ahh~!”

Jake’s fingers delved into Jeremy’s warm heat, his thumb moving to rub the head of Jeremy’s swollen cock as he did so. “I know you’ll be good,” he chuckled in Jeremy’s ear as he cried out sharply. “You always are, angel. Look at you, barely needing lube or anything…” 

Jeremy laid one arm over Jake’s shoulder as he pulled away, his cheeks pink with lust and embarrassment. “Hey. I’m off the pill,” he grinned, “and I’m clean.” 

“Yummy,” Jake licked his lips, his fingers going back to pleasuring Jeremy’s tight pussy. “You really don’t wanna use a condom?” 

Jeremy nodded, shifting so he could drag his panties down his legs and set them on the desk. Jake caught a glimpse of his swollen cunt, his pretty cock red with stimulation. “Belt off, Prof,” he smiled, fumbling with Jake’s belt before the older slid it off effortlessly.

“You’re gonna have to get off me if you want me to get undressed,” Jake pointed out, Jeremy huffing and getting off his lap. He leaned against the desk and flipped his skirt up as Jake began to take his sweater off, his own fingers teasing his heat as he watched his teacher strip. “Fingers off, pretty thing,” Jake raised an eyebrow as Jeremy shyly pulled his hand away, instead opting to put his fingers in his mouth. 

Jake quickly unbuttoned the shirt he had on underneath, shedding his pants and boxers quickly afterwards. “I still don’t think it’s fair that  _ I’m  _ the one who’s always naked,” he complained as he picked Jeremy up, settling him on the edge of the desk. 

“Well, you’re not the one who was born in this body,” Jeremy shot back, spreading his legs and eyeing Jake’s erection. His tip was already leaking with pre-cum- Jeremy eyed it hungrily, his tongue wetting his lips. 

His view was obstructed as Jake kissed him softly, his hand holding Jeremy’s neck possessively. Jeremy shivered, kissing back as he felt his teacher’s free hand rub on his inner thigh. 

“You’re sure you don’t want a condom?” Jake asked softly as his forefinger and middle finger rubbed slow circles into Jeremy’s cock. 

“I’m- mm~! sure,” Jeremy breathed, “I need your cum so badly…”

Jake let out a sharp moan at the cheerleader’s plead, relishing in every little whimper and moan the brunette made. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” he chuckled, Jeremy’s cunt clenching around his fingers at the words. 

“Mr. Dillinger, if you don’t fuck me sometime within the next five minutes I’m going to go down the hall and sleep with Mr. Goranski instead,” Jeremy poked a finger into his lover’s chest accusingly, Jake surrendering and throwing his hands up.

“You’re so demanding,” he sighed as he rubbed his cock against his tight slit, “is this what varsity cheer does to pretty boys?” 

Jeremy chuckled breathlessly, his blue eyes clouded with lust as the older man’s thick cock rubbed between his folds tantalizingly. Jake slipped in effortlessly, Jeremy’s cunt slick and wet enough for him to slide in without thinking. “Mm, fu-fuck,” he stammered as Jake pushed to the hilt, his head buried deep inside the teen. 

“Good?” Jake asked as he pulled Jeremy close, his hips starting a slow pace against Jeremy’s pelvis. As usual, a small bulge appeared in the cheerleader’s abdomen- they had quickly found out the teacher’s cock was not quite in ratio with Jeremy’s body, but it was far from a problem for the pair. 

Jeremy’s eyes closed as his arms wrapped around his lover’s neck, his pink lips parting in pleasure as Jake buried himself to the hilt yet again. “Go fast,” he murmured, his pants hot and heavy in Jake’s ears. “Fuck me so hard I have to sit out during practice tomorrow.”

“As you wish, my prince,” Jake grinned before snapping his hips roughly against the younger, Jeremy crying out as he set a rough pace. It was fast and brutal, just how Jake knew he liked it- his thick cock pumping in and out of his tight pussy, the cheerleader’s plump lips stretching to accommodate his width. 

“God, that’s- mm!” he grunted, Jake’s fingernails digging into his back. The desk rattled underneath them, Jeremy realizing one of his hands was placed on Christine Canigula’s paper about Freud. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Jake groaned, grabbing Jeremy’s chin and forcing the younger to look him in the eye. “I want you to look at me while I make you cum.” 

Jeremy moaned at the thought, Jake’s other hand reaching down to play with his painfully ignored cock. “I bet I can make you cum in five minutes,” he growled, his thumb pulling up the hood of his cock and thumbing it. 

“F-fuck,” Jeremy whispered at the sensation, the noise of skin on skin and his lover’s steady thrusts and filthy words making his hormones go wild. “Make it two minutes, baby.” 

Jake chuckled darkly, a sexy noise in the back of his throat- he took his fingers away from Jeremy’s aching cunt, instead deciding to focus on the heart pendant resting on Jeremy’s collarbone. “This is cute,” he growled, running his thumb over it, “Your boyfriend give it to you?”

He emphasized the word  _ boyfriend  _ with an extra hard thrust, Jeremy throwing his head back with a moan. “Michael can’t fuck me like you can,” he replied breathlessly, not really answering his question. “Fuck, Mr.  _ Dillinger-“ _

“God, kitten, do you  _ know  _ what you do to me? When you moan my name like that and slip me cute notes and kiss me- you drive me crazy,” Jake snarled, the grip on his lover’s chin tightening. “Michael can’t give you what I can- remember that, angel.”

“Gonna- mm-“ Jeremy gasped as Jake hit his g-spot, squirting around Jake’s still moving cock. “Jake, Jakey-“

“That’s  _ Mr. Dillinger,”  _ Jake snarled as he kept his thrusts up, more cum squirting from Jeremy’s cunt. “Disrespectful slut.” 

“Y-yes sir- it’s t- too much!” Jeremy cried, tears pricking at his eyes as Jake abused his pussy relentlessly. 

“Fuck- I’m almost- almost done, baby,” Jake panted, his thumb and forefinger squishing Jeremy’s cheeks together as he thrusted his final thrusts, his thick, hot seed spilling into Jeremy’s heat finally. 

“Mm- pull out-“ Jeremy tried to manage, but Jake spurted another round of cum all over Jeremy’s walls. His spent cock finally pulled out, his cum dripping out of Jeremy and onto the desk. 

The two panted quietly for a few minutes, Jeremy still clutching Jake like a lifeline before the older stepped away. 

“Good?” Jake asked quietly, grabbing a towel from the closet. 

“Perfect,” Jeremy smiled, closing his legs and sitting innocently on the desk. Jake cleaned his thighs up, handing him his panties back. 

“Let’s hope you don’t get pregnant,” he laughed tiredly, pulling his clothes back on. Jeremy chuckled, standing and adjusting his hair quickly.

“Mr. Dillinger?” he asked softly, Jake turning to him. 

“You know you can call me Jake, hon,” he replied, “What’s up?”

“I… I think I’m gonna break up with Michael,” he confessed, his cheeks flushing pink. “It just doesn’t feel right. And honestly, if I had to choose between him and you… I’d always choose you.” 

Jake didn’t say a word for a few moments as he got his sweater back on. 

Finally he stepped towards his younger lover, stroking his cheek affectionately. “I’d choose you too,” he smiled softly. Jeremy looked away, his cheeks pink again. “Listen, uh… this Friday, do you wanna come over to my apartment? Maybe, I dunno, watch some scary movies, eat popcorn…?”

He trailed off, unsure of where to go. 

“We can go to my house,” Jeremy suggested, “My dad’s never home, and we have a bunch of movies. Plus, we have a pull out couch.” 

Jake laughed as Jeremy grabbed his stuff, heading for the door. “See you tomorrow?” Jeremy asked shyly, his hand raised in a half wave. 

“Mm,” Jake hummed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “See you tomorrow.” 

Jeremy couldn’t help but smile as he walked into the hallway, his Nike’s padding against the tiles. 

“Love you,” he whispered to himself, his face flushing. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a second chapter in the works! make sure to subscribe ;) also shout out to rich @/jeremyheereprotectionsquad on tumblr for helping me edit this!


End file.
